Pokemon Elemental Doom
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: Jay a member of a organization witch operates in secret along with his partner Vapter is a talking vaporeon. His mission is a secret only he has targets to eliminate and some to protect, but how long can he keep this a secret? Takes place in the events of pokemon black and white 2. This a rewrite of my story pokemon lost memories total rewrite new plot and all.


Pokemon Elemental Doom

Chapter 1: Jay and Vapter

One day I Jay Diamondsoul and my partner Vapter a vaporeon were ordered to do a mission in the Unova region. Who sent you and what mission you ask? Sorry but that is a secret. At least that is true for now. I am not sure how long we can keep ourselves a secret the organization that we are a part of is getting more desperate and risky. Oh and my partner Vapter can talk witch may be weird for a pokemon but hey I got someone to talk to so I don't complain. I am a 18 year old guy who is very loyal to his boss and hails from the Sinnoh region. Vapter is my best friend and we have been together well ever since well since he hatched from my parent's flareon and jolteon.

Vapter and I got off our boat at Asperita city as ordered. I looked around to see a full city with houses on the shore and townhouses the further inland you go. I looked at Vapter who was as well was taking in the scene. He then met my gaze.

He said, "so jay we are gonna complete this mission right?"

I told my friend, "yes we will we will do this for him." I scanned the area for any sign of the target but he was nowhere to be seen. I signaled for Vapter to follow me and he complied. We went through town acting like normal but we did not talk to limit the attention of others and just blended in. We looked for the targets making sure to seemingly casually walk around town. Negative the target was not in this city. I nodded to Vapter letting him now that it was time for the next part of the mission should the target not be there.

I went to the front of a apartment building and started moving towards the shore, with Vapter in tow. I saw who we were to look for should the target not be found. He had a blue short sleeve jacket, a red pokeball visor, white large shorts, sneakers, and skintight legging things. He also had crazy hair and dark brown eyes. I then did the greeting all members would do to each other in public to minimize risk of being compromised. I held 2 fingers in a v fashion over my opposite shoulder and clenched it in a fist in a quick motion like I was scratching it. Then casually dropped my hand to my side. He replied in the same manor and kept walking, as did Vapter and I. Since our mission in Asperita city was over it was time to move on to Virbank city. I signaled for Vapter to follow and we made our way to the exit to route 19.

I noticed along the way that he was on schedule and currently battling his rival Hugh. I also noticed the professor of this region's assistant Bianca who was watching. She then noticed my looking up at the scene and gave a somewhat suspicious look. I ignored it since she was irrelevant to our mission as long as she did not interfere. We passed though the gate easily. We made our way through the route trying to find the second target that we needed to keep safe from the other target.

Vapter said, "Jay I am not sure the target is here nor is the other targets we should check out Virbank then call it a night."

I replied to him, "That sounds like a good plan okay lets do that but we have to report to the boss remember?"

Vapter replied, "Oh yeah I forgot." I rolled my eyes and we continued with the search. We unfortunately found nothing and started making our way to route 20 through Floccessy town also making sure they weren't there. Going to route 20 where we met Nate the one who is on his mission I gave him the silent greeting and he did the same. Vapter and I made our way down route 20 and did not find anything there. We made our way into Virbank city.

When we got into Virbank the sun had already set and the streets were empty. Just to make sure the targets weren't around. We decided to call it a day and go to the pokemon center. We walked in the door to see Nurse Joy still at the counter. I went up to her.

I asked, "May I have a room for the night?"

She replied, "yes here is a key your room is 19 down the hall on the left." I nodded my thanks, took the key, and paid the fee. I made my way down the hall and opened the room door letting Vapter run in and I following. I opened my bag and took out the special laptop that the boss had invented for the members of the organization. It was perfect by far faster then any available to the public as well as all operating systems mac osx, pc windows, etc. Also it had it's own operating system witch ran new pacific files for only this system so no one else outside the organization could access these special files.

I proceeded to take out the special communicator for us both since while on a mission the boss wanted all communications audio only I then put on the headset like thing. I placed Vapter's on for him since he lacked hands I had to do it for him. I turned them on and called the boss for the report.

The boss said, "So commander Jay and Vapter how is the mission you find the targets yet?"

Vapter and I replied, "No."

The boss continued, "How disappointing but it cant be helped you must protect the one."

I said, "Of course boss we will complete this mission we will be successful."

Vapter continued, "The local pokemon seem to not to have worries and show any indication of the presence of the other today."

The boss said, " Very well I expect tomorrow will show results."

Vapter and I said, "Yes of course boss." The boss ended communications and it left for Vapter and me to sleep for the rest of the night. I Plugged in the computer and got ready for bed with a shower. Vapter just licked himself clean with his amazing flexibility. When I was done Vapter was already asleep at the foot of the bed I laid myself on the bed and curled up as I do when I sleep and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I have wanted to do this for a while as my original sucked by the way in case you don't know this is a rewrite of pokemon lost memories. I scraped it cause well it sucked. I can only write in my free time but yeah high school just wont allow much but I will do as much as possible.**


End file.
